New Beginning
by Inugami-Kun
Summary: Months after the incident in the Magic World, Setsuna, Konoka, Asuna and Negi move to the United States to start over a new life. New high school, new faces same old teenage behavior. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima!?

**Inugami: Hey I changed my pen name! My friend said I can't use her 1st name as my pen name any more. T3T**

**Natasia: Nope you can't cause I say so.**

**Asuna: So let me get this straight. The Natasia we knew was you? *Points at real Natasia***

**Natasia: Yes. Inugami was off somewhere else, so I pretty much took over hosting for her fanfictions. Just call me her sidekick. ^w^**

**Asuna: Okay than.**

**Setsuna: Nice to meet the real person behind the stories.**

**Inugami: Nice to meet you too Setsuna-san.**

**Konoka: Ohhh Inugami is the author while Natasia is the host I get it!**

**Inugami: Well please enjoy this fanfiction writen by the real author your's truely!**

* * *

Prologue

Months after the trip to Mundus Magicus, or in other words the Magic World, swordsman, Setsuna Sakurazaki and Magi healer Konoka Konoe had decided to travel to the United States to live a normal high school life. Asuna Kagurazaka had accompanied the two along with young ten year old Magister Magi Negi Springfield.

It was Konoka, Setsuna and Asuna's first day of high school. The school that they had attended was Panther Creek, a typical public high school. Unfortunately Asuna had chosen different classes than Konoka and Setsuna. Asuna not being the brightest student in the world had chosen lower classes to accommodate her academic level. Where as Konoka and Setsuna took all honor classes and high level math classes.

Konoka and Setsuna had the same class schedule and homeroom teacher. The only class that they had Asuna in was Lunch and that wasn't even a class. They didn't even have any elective classes together at all. Of course though Setsuna and Asuna were in the same club activities, the Kendo club and the Martial Arts club. Konoka chose her favourite club activity, the fortune telling club.

Heading to her first class, Asuna looked around the building for the Biology room. Not looking where she was going she had ended up bumping into a girl. Coming out of her daze, Asuna looked at who she had run into. The teen looked to be the same age as Asuna, she had black hair, looked more like a really cute boy than a girl, wore a beanie hat that was colored brown and had dog ears flopping off the top of it, she was even dressed as a boy, right down to the baggy brown shorts and black Nike shoes.

As if nothing happened, the girl gave Asuna a big smile flashing a pair of nice white teeth as if she had just gotten back from the dentist. "Hi! Are you a freshman also? Let me introduce myself, I'm Natasia Tadeo! But you can just call me Enep!" The girl said still smiling at Asuna. Asuna smiled at her, she reminded her so much of Noriya Tan back in Japan. "Nice to meet you Enep, I'm Asuna Kagurazaka."

"What class are you heading to? I'm heading to Biology right now." Enep told Asuna. Asuna looked at her curiously and took a glance at Enep's schedule. Enep was in all of Asuna's classes except for English. "I'm heading to Biology also, looks like you and I have almost all of our classes together." Asuna told the spirited girl. Enep was glad to hear this, and overjoyed that she made a new friend on her first day. She couldn't wait to tell her middle school friends about everything.

Having classes that were an hour and a half long was tiresome and boring. Natasia was taking wholesome notes and tried to listen to the class, while Asuna was having a hard time absorbing everything in. Asuna was always the type that drifted off into la-la land during long classes and periods of time. She eventually though was caught by the teacher. "Miss Kagurazaka, would you like to tell us what you are thinking of right now?"

Snapping out of her daze, Asuna looked up to see the Biology teacher looking at her straight in the eyes. Panicking Asuna tried to think up an excuse of why she was daydreaming and not paying attention. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just a little bit tired that's all. Hehe first day jitters, I'll pay attention now."

Asuna hadn't come off to a good start with her Biology teacher. And things got worse along the continuation of the school day. Asuna was really down by the time lunch had came. Asuna, Enep, Setsuna and Konoka were all sitting at the same table. A new start, things came great for Setsuna and Konoka, Asuna's day was poop, and Enep was glad she made new friends on her first day of school.

* * *

**Inugami: Well there you have it folks the real Natasia has been revealed!**

**Natasia: Oh shut up Inugami. *Head locks me***

**Me: Ok I give I give!**

**Natasia: *Laughs* **

**Setsuna: You two must have known each other for a long time huh?**

**Inugami: Nah not very long we've only known each other since the beginning of 6th grade.**

**Natasia: Yup, but she's been my best girl friend since.**

**Inugami: Uh huh! Well hope you like this story until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inugami: Osu! Here's chapter one for New Beginning!**

**Asuna: Yay twice the brat now that the true author came out of hiding!**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Natasia: Asuna you big fat meanie!**

**Asuna: I'm not fat!**

**Setsuna: Hello again. Cheers to another great chapter.**

**Konoka: Yes! *Holding onto Setsuna's arm***

**Me: Well please read and review and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter one: Getting to Know North Carolina

It was finally the end of their first week of school. Asuna flopped down onto the couch watching Konoka smothering Setsuna with kisses and hugs. "Secchan it's been so long since we went on a date. Come on please let's look around the place?" Konoka asked her lover/guardian. Setsuna knew she couldn't resist Konoka, and decided that they could have a look around the new surroundings.

"Oi Bozu! Do you want to come with me to the shopping center close by?" Asuna asked the young boy as she came out of her room all dressed. Negi looked at the teenage girl with a curious look on his face. That gave Asuna the answer of yes; she knew the young boy couldn't spend all his time in the apartment and do something. Getting dressed, Negi and Asuna headed to the shopping center together while Setsuna and Konoka went to the cinema.

Along the way to the shopping center, Asuna took in the new area's scenery to make sure she knew how to get back to the apartment.

**Asuna's POV**

As I walked down the street with Bozu next to me, I saw that there was an elementary school near our apartment complex. I mean it had to be an elementary school it was to small to be a middle school. All I could do was look around and enjoy the sights, before I knew it I was already walking right into a stop sign. "Shit that hurt." I said rubbing the lump on my forehead.

Negi looked at me concerned, but he knew I was tougher than that. No stop sign could hurt me. Truthfully it didn't hurt, it just seemed like the appropriate thing to say. After a while of walking we finally reached the shopping center, and what a coincidence I saw Enep coming towards us. She was with a group of four other girls. One of them was really tall; she looked like she was in high school also. I was pretty damn shocked when I heard she was only in seventh grade.

Next to the tall girl was a really short girl that looked like she was Bozu's age, turned out she was in seventh grade also, they were all in seventh grade. Well all of them except for Enep. Beside the shorter girl was another short girl, she was short, but not as short as the second girl. At one glance I could tell that Enep was all into her. And the last girl seemed really hyper just like she had sugar for breakfast.

**Regular POV**

"Asuna! What a coincidence! I'd like to introduce you to my friends! This is Morgan, Kim, Angela and Christian." Enep said introducing the girls from left to right. Asuna was surprised that all of Enep's friends were younger than her. She thought that she had friends that were the same age as her. "Ah hi Enep, this is my boyfriend Negi."

Enep looked at Negi for a few minutes before she spoke up again. "Asuna, your boyfriend looks young." Enep said looking at Negi suspiciously. Negi flinched at Enep's blunt comment. Asuna on the other hand came up behind Enep and tried to slap her. Enep moved out of Asuna's range of attack though. "What the?"

Asuna tried hitting Enep, but Enep kept moving away from Asuna. This kept up until Enep pretty much fell of the curb of the sidewalk. Angela grabbed a hold of Enep's hand, stopping her from making a face plant on the concrete. Enep sighed and relief and smiled at Asuna. "That was fun hey seeing as your pretty new to the area, do you maybe want a tour of the place?" Enep asked Asuna and Negi.

The two of them exchanged looks, shrugged and decided to go with Enep and her friends. They toured the shopping center, they checked out the town and pretty much had a blast. It wasn't until around 9:30pm till Asuna and Negi got back to their apartment. "Welcome home guys!" Konoka said as she was getting dinner ready, while Setsuna was off somewhere in the forest still practicing some Kendo. Asuna and Negi were pretty tired from all the fun they had that day. Both of them hopped into bed without getting any dinner.

Konoka was actually quite surprised. Asuna not being hungry for once. She thought it was a miracle. Eventually though Setsuna came home, Asuna and Negi were fast asleep. And who knows what Setsuna and Konoka did after they were sure the others were asleep.

* * *

**Me: Well hope you liked it!**

**Natasia/Asuna: *Poking each other to death***

**Setsuna/Konoka: *Konoka messing with Setsuna* *Setsuna blushing***

**Me: Ok than well hope you liked it please read and review!**


End file.
